Sydney Durso
Confessionals Total: x Season 3: 9 (T6th most) Season 4: 0 Season 5: 2 Season 6: 1 Season 3 (3.5) * office Tonight, Kelli and Judy saw something that they needed to talk to me about, and right now, inside, I’m a little bit nervous, but I’m gonna relax and just listen to what they have to say. (3.6) * Well, I was warned by Kelli that I just needed to dance bigger. She could tell I was a ballet dancer, so I just had to bust out of my shell. I decided to go to Makenzi for help because she is my group leader. * I do feel comfortable going to Makenzi. She’s just really easygoing and she helped a lot. (3.8) * Well, these boots are definitely an iconic part of the DCC. It makes you feel one step closer to being on the team. * Johnson session I was running so hard, and my arms were actually cramping, and that’s never happened before. * I have no idea if I made the team or not. It’s completely in their hands, and I trust their decision. It’d be a dream come true. * her locker With my own uniform, pom poms, boots – I don’t know what to do. It’s just, it’s this crazy feeling. * Gameday Waiting and waiting and waiting. That’s what gives you butterflies. * This is the first game, so I’m about to get an experience of a lifetime. Season 5 (5.5) * I auditioned for show group last year, and I gave it my all, but I know that I can do better. This year, I’m not holding back at all. I’m just going to throw it all out there. * as a show group alternate Oh, I’m so excited. Even though it’s an alternate, it’s a dream come true. Season 6 (6.8) * performance It’s going to be a lot of fun. Something new and different that we’ve never done before. Commentary Season 3 (3.3) * her body fat percentage That’s excellent. – Tracey Platamone (3.5) * Boring. – K (3.6) * That’s really good. Do you notice though how you’re kind of floating a little bit? [Sydney asks if she should come down sharper] Both. You’re kind of bringing… it’s almost like when you kick, your leg comes up like this [demonstrates she partially extends the leg before completely extending it] and then it kind of comes back down the same way. Still kind of bent. – Makenzi Swicegood * Right now, Sydney needs to work on her kicks mostly. Getting them sharper and up there. Just because she’s not used to that at all. – Makenzi Swicegood confessional * Good. You’re not pushing down, so that’s really good. – Makenzi Swicegood kick-line * Mistakes, Sydney, and you don’t even know you’re making them, because I think you either practiced wrong and you’re still kind of watching. – J (3.8) * Sydney, your kicks are still really bad. – J * Oh, come on. Slow down Sydney. – J Season 4 (4.8) * photo Sydney, give us more butt. – K Season 5 (5.8) * Sydney, are you confused, or are you not hearing it? – K/ I don’t understand. – Sydney/ Michelle, count it our loud for Sydney. She’s not hearing it right. – J * We’re counting on you, Michelle. We’re counting on you to have Sydney count on you. – K Office Visits Season 3 (3.5) * of three Kelli says she wasn’t trying to hurt her feelings by calling her boring. She noticed tonight; she wrote “low kicks.” She asks Sydney about her flexibility. Sydney says when she’s on the ground, stretching, she can do everything, but when she kicks, does she have to kick harder or just faster? Kelli says she can do butt lying on the floor, and practicing that way, too. They like her potential, but now she’s at risk of being outpowered. What she needs to do is make them watch her by being very powerful. And that’s kind of the report card. (3.8) * office visit with [[Jordan Chanley], second and third out of four] Kelli tells Jordan she continually gets comments from everybody else around her how much they love her. She is the worst dancer in the room. Jordan says she knows she’s not the best dancer, but she knows and promises she will dance her heart out. Kelli says she’s probably been her biggest critic. She just want’s Jordan’s dance to match the dance standards that they’ve set so far and want to continue. Kelli switches attention to Sydney and tells her when she’s on, she’s cute and fun to watch, and fun to look at, and then when she’s not, she’s boring and she blends. Their concern is: is she going to be great for four hours for all the games and will she always have a real dynamic presentation? She has moments, and moments aren’t enough. So, that’s kind of the situation the two are in – they have some things in their favor, but they still need to talk some more and have some more decisions to make. And then they’ll see them in the studio. Other Season 3 (3.1) * Shown being invited to finals (3.2) * Shown performing at finals (3.6) * Has a one-on-one training session with Makenzi in the locker room (3.8) * Is one of the four members of the victorious red team in “Pom Pom Punishment” * Is shown being given a photograph of themselves as part of the team announcement Season 4 (4.3) * Talks at the opening meeting of training camp: last year was her first year with the DCC style Season 5 ' '(5.4) * One of four cheerleaders [[Brooke Sorensen], Melissa Kellerman, and Trisha Trevino] to feature in the “Living the Dream” segment on Good Morning America (5.5) * Is shown being announced as a show group alternate (5.8) * She’s revealed to be the model for October in the swimsuit calendar * Shown helping Olivia Stevanovski get her uniform ready for the show group performance Misc. * '''Group Leader '''in Seasons 7, 8, and 9 Category:DCC Category:7 years Category:S3 Rookie Category:Group Leader